Malefor's Resurection
by joekemp19982907
Summary: After killing Malefor Spyro, Cynder, and Inferno think there will be peace but Dark Inferno revives Malefor and the battle wages again the three will have to seak help from a dragon that wishes to control the world but will they join her cause or have to kill her as well for when there is light there is darkness
1. pasts

**A/N: This is my second story and a revise of my first**

**If you wish to know more about either Obsidian or Inferno I have a description of each on profile**

* * *

**15 years before the dawn**

Deep within the well of souls there lies a black egg on a stand. The egg starts to crack so the ape on guard goes over to it and waits for the young hatch-ling to break through the shell, just then the shell shattered revealing not one but two hatchlings, one male the other female, both looking almost exactly like each other.

"Well what shall we name them?" asked the ape, not expecting a reply.

"The female shall be named Cynder and the male shall be named Inferno." came a deep and dark voice that echoed off the walls of the small chamber.

"Master where did you come up with those names?" asked the ape out of curiosity

"The mother requested for them for that to be their names." replied the dark voice of the ape's master just then the hatchlings eyes met and they seamed lost in a trance that could not be broken.

"Soldiers separate these two." said the ape .

"Yes king Gaul we shall." replied an ape soldier as he and another moved in on the two young dragons that had hatched just moments ago.

"STOP!" yelled Gaul's master, stopping both apes in their tracks "they clearly are not going to be easily separated, besides if they stay together then it will be easier to control and teach them."

**12 years later**

**in the dragon temple**

Inferno was sleeping close to his twin Cynder when suddenly he woke up, as he felt like someone was watching them, and turned around quickly to see an adult dragoness that looks like Cynder when she was corrupted.

Glancing back at his sleeping twin, to make sure it wasn't her, Inferno turned and faced the dragoness exclaiming, in a loud voice that woke up Cynder,"Who are you, tell me now!" to this Cynder, who was awoken by Inferno's loud scream said "Yeah tell us, now!"

"I am Obsidian though most call me the destroyer of light and you two should call me by another name" the dragoness, raveled to be Obsidian, said pausing to hear the young dragon's reply.

"And just what would that be" replied both Inferno and Cynder in unison.

"Mom." said Obsidian proudly.

_Mom, could it really be that we have family? _thought Cynder to Inferno via their mental link.

_normally I would say no but she looks a lot like you when you were corrupted._ thought Inferno to Cynder.

"Are you really our mom" asked Cynder and Inferno, not quit beleaving it

"Yes my children I am" replied Obsidian in a calm motherly voice that dashed away all doubt that she was telling the truth.

Inferno and Cynder ran up to their mother and hugged her but dashed away, not from fear but rather because they realized they where showing weakness and were trained never to do so, as they both felt the darkness within her.

"Sorry for suddenly bolting like that its a force of habit." said Inferno while recovering.

"If your our mom, then who's our dad?" asked Cynder alone but for both of them.

"He he why it's Malefor." replied Obsidian but, realising her mistake, she then said "But you two are not like him or me for that matter, that is to say you two are good while me and your father are evil"

Obsidian opened her maw to speak again but noticed,for the first time, that they where not alone as there was a dragon sleeping in a corner, while in the darkness most would see his scale as black or a dark color being a darkness dragon Obsidian easily saw that they where purple and asked "Who is that" pointing her head in the direction of the purple dragon.

"That is Spyro and he's our friend." replied Cynder, just then Spyro jolted up and assumed a fighting stance calming down when Inferno says "that is our mom."

"If that is your mom then who is your dad?" ask Spyro out of curiosity.

"Malefor." Inferno and Cynder replied with clear anger at him.

Spyro sat down and in a calm voice said "what is your name?"

"Obsidian" replied Obsidian, Spyro had heard stories about her in the past week and resumed his fighting stance.

"Do not worry Spyro if Cynder and Inferno wish for you not to be killed then I will not do so." as she finished Obsidian was hit in the head with an earth blast and turned to her attackers, the guardians, but before she could do anything chains shot up out of their shadows and locked them in place as Inferno and Cynder jumped in front of their mother.

"Inferno and Cynder what is the meaning of this?" exclaimed Terrador, clearly knowing they where the ones that chained them.

before Volteer could speak another chain snapped his mouth shut earning a small giggle from Cyril.

"We will not allow you to hurt mom!" exclaimed both Cynder and Inferno in unison, this silenced all the guardians instantly and they were set free but the silence lasted only for only a few seconds as Volteer said "She may be you mother but she is a threat to us all an-" Volteer was cut short by a blast of fear from Inferno ending any further argument.

"Can we all just go back to sleep now?" exclaimed Cynder tiredly as she went back to sleep, Inferno followed but waited until the Guardians where asleep before sleeping himself, Spyro was up for hours thinking about what he learned that night but fell asleep eventualy.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is chapter one, This was just some flash backs so there are no questions as to why Inferno and Cynder know each other and there parents**

**Thanks to htffan951 for help with the story, his review which told me that I went to fast through my first story and needed to fix it, and again his help so this was the redesign of that story.**

**AU notes**

**1) though Obsidian is Evil she will put her kids before anything else**

**2) Cynder already knows her elements and can use them**

**3) Malefor and Obsidian have different plans for their world, Malefor wishes to destroy it while Obsidian wishes to rule it, and both try on ocation to get their children to help them in their plans for the world.**


	2. Back to the Present

**A/N This is chapter two the setting for this is after dawn of the dragon.**

* * *

**High above the valley of Avalar two dragons are flying through the air**

**"**Catch me if you can Spyro." said Cynder flying as fast as she could away from the purple dragon known as Spyro.

"You are dead when I catch you." taunted Spyro to Cynder.

"that is If you can catch me." replied Cynder but, before she had time to hear Spyro's reply, she was tackled to the ground by a black blur.

Once on the ground the black blur, now revealed to be a black dragon that Cynder knew all to well, placed his crescent moon shaped tail blade on her throat and exclaimed "Now my twin of darkness I thought you knew never to let your guard down." after speaking he was suddenly throw off of Cynder and found himself on the bottom with Cynder's tail blade at his throat.

"Well Inferno I thought you knew never to underestimate your opponents." Cynder said, playfully cutting Inferno's throat since she knew that he couldn't die unless she died and she used that knowledge to have the uperhand when playfully fighting Inferno, watching as it healed.

"Now that is no way to treat your twin Cynder." exclaimed Inferno as he and Cynder started laughing and hugging since before they were corrupted they only had each other for support.

As they where laughing Spyro landed a few feet away and watched as the twins laughed and hugged.

"Well Inferno glad that it was you that tackled Cynder instead of some other black dragon." said Spyro being serious, He loved Cynder but still could not find the courage to tell her.

After they finally stopped hugging Inferno and Cynder's eyes met and they fell into the same trance like state that they did the day they hatched.

Spyro, realising that he needed to separate them if they where to continue looking for a good place to camp for the night, went up to them and stood in between them, after about five minutes they recovered.

**Several minutes later**

The three dragons sat around a fire that Spyro had made and where just trying to remember their fight with Malefor, since none of them remembered just how it went down.

"Well at least we know dad is gone for good this time, I hope." exclaimed Inferno, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah with Malefor gone lets hope there will be peace." Spyro said adding to Inferno's statement.

"Now Spyro you know that there won't peace as dad was only one of many evils" added Cynder, countering what Spyro said.

"Name one evil that was not a minion of Malefor and I will believe you" said Spyro trying to start a small argument to pass the time.

Inferno and Cynder looked at each other, they where both thinking of the same dragon, and exclaimed in perfect unison "Mom."

Spyro realized that it was true as Obsidian was an assassin and wished to control, not destroy, the world even though she was Malefor's mate she would likely attempt to take it over with more force since Malefor wasn't slowing her down with his armies anymore.

"You two are correct but we will defeat her easily if we killed Malefor" said Spyro, admitting defeat.

"Yeah you're right" Inferno and Cynder said with slight uneasiness, which Spyro didn't catch, as they were torn since their mother was the only family they had left besides each other and she showed them her soft side even though she knew that it left her vulnerable to attack but, she was evil while they where good and she would kill almost anyone that stood in her way.

"Well let's go to sleep we'll figure out when to take her down tomorrow." said Spyro as he yawned from exhausted then it suddenly hit the three dragons they had not slept in over a day, three years if one didn't count on their imprisonment in that time crystal, so they where all exhausted.

They all went to sleep so that they where ready for what the next day brought.

* * *

**A/N Well that was chapter two and it seems like Inferno and Cynder are not sure about killing their mother. Well this chapter is an extension of the first scene of my first fanfic. This chapter I actually had thought of during mine and htffan951 100 or so message long chat via pm's.**


	3. Dreams and a family reunion

**A/N This is chapter three, I am posting this the same day as my second chapter because me an htffan951 managed to get the plot for chapter 3 and most of the plot for chapter 4 designed**

* * *

**In Inferno and Cynder's dream**

Inferno and Cynder both woke up in a large room with paintings of them after they escaped corruption. They looked at each other and could tell by the look in their eyes that this was a dream.

"Well should we look around a little Cyn?" asked Inferno still surprised at the number of paintings of them.

"Sure, we should check outside and see what this dream has to offer." answered Cynder also still shocked at the number of painting of them.

They then walked outside and were greeted by the entire village praising them, they instantly knew that the village was a dragon village.

"Ok silence we wish to look around." exclaimed Inferno, since he had realized that they where worshiped in this dream village, as he was annoyed with all the noise.

"Of course oh great twins of darkness anything for you two." answered a fire dragon, that looked about the same age as Inferno and Cynder.

_He seems to be the same age as us that is very interesting._ thought Inferno to Cynder.

_Well this is a dream so anything is possible _ answered Cynder over their mental link.

as they looked around the village they noticed it seemed like it was separated into three sections, the outside section was the housing area, the middle section was the market, and the center was the court-yard which had a fountain in the middle.

They noticed that their shackles where missing and decided to go buy some from a black smith.

When they reached the black smith he asked "What might you two want oh great ones?", realising he did not seem to know what their shackles looked like Inferno said "We want a matching set of chokers, bracers, and tail bracers." the Blacksmith then asked "could you Please describe them for me?" to which Cynder replied "We want them spiked at the rim with designs inscribed on them and I think you know what the designs are." the blacksmith simply said "They will be done soon."

After a few minutes the blacksmith came back to them and gave them their shackles.

"Thank you and how much do we owe you?" is all Inferno and Cynder had to say about the shackles that matched perfectly to their original ones.

"Why it was no problem great ones and they are free for you two." exclaimed the blacksmith as the world started to blur and fade.

They both knew that they where waking up and where sad about leaving the village that praised them like they where the ancestors themselves.

**Obsidian's cave back in the real world**

Inferno and Cynder opened their eyes and started taking in their soundings but then their eyes fell upon spyro and a dragon they did not expect, their mother Obsidian. Upon seeing her the two dragons ran up to their mother and hugged her, this time fighting the urge to move and stop showing weakness, after a minute they broke the hug, not even feeling the darkness that flew through their bodies from contact with a darkness dragon but, then again they where technically darkness dragons themselves.

"Mom we never expected to see you again." exclaimed Cynder happily.

"And definitely did not expect you to heal us." added Inferno, noticing that their battle scars where almost completely gone, as if he was the one that said what Cynder said.

noticing that there was a black energy chain and black chokers suddenly on them, Obsidian asked "Where did you two get those chokers and that chain as you didn't have them on when I brought you two here?"

"Well mom this actually is us getting very happy as twins have it linking them from the day they hatch it only shows either when we focus or have a major spike in emotions for instance seeing you again." answered Inferno, he had done research after the first time they saw it.

"Oh, well that is interesting." exclaimed Spyro, who had woken up just in time to hear their explanation.

"Well let me show you three around." said Obsidian.

"Sure but could we start at where I will sleep?" asked Spyro yawning even though he just woke up as it was night already.

"Ok but I will show my children around the entire place well not the entire place but just the living areas." said Obsidian as they started walking out the door.

After a little walking they came upon a door that said GUEST ROOM "This is where you will sleep spyro." said Obsidian, at that Spyro ran into the room and layed down, asleep in seconds.

After being shown the Dinning room and Obsidian's room they came across a door that said CYNDER AND INFERNO and went in, not needing Obsidian to state the obvious.

"Well I shall go to bed now so goodnight my children." Obsidian said and began walking off

"Goodnight mom." said Inferno and Cynder in unison, by this time the chain and chokers had vanished.

After their mother left the two dragons decided to look around their room.

there was only one black bed, wich didn't bother Inferno nor Cynder since they are normally close to each other during the night, a small table for eating and such, and several paintings of them in there adventures, Inferno took note that the paintings where the same ones from their dream.

After looking around a bit the two dragon climbed into their bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**A/N Well there is chapter 3 hope you like it and now to show what htffan951 helped with**

**1) the village overall design**

**2) how the villagers acted (though I changed it a little)**

**3) the cave's design**

**4) what the village is**


	4. New Friends

**A/N: Well here is Chapter 4, a bit longer but that was because I had a lot of explaining to do.**

* * *

**In Spyro's dream**

Spyro woke up on a familiar platform and exclaimed "Chronicler are you here?" to which a voice that Spyro never thought he'd hear again said "Yes young dragon and it is I Ignitus."

"well Ignitus I should have suspected that you would become the next Chronicler but why did you call me here?" said Spyro looking into the pool of vision in front of him, by this time he had glided down to the room it was in.

An image of a village flashed through his mind as Spyro said "what do you wish for me to do though?"

"Seek out this village but be warned the villagers will not take kindly to Inferno, Cynder, and Obsidian's presence there so be ready for a fight if one is to breakout." exclaimed Ignitus as the world started fading around Spyro and he awoke.

**Obsidian's cave shortly after the sun rises**

Inferno and Cynder where leading Spyro to the dinning room since Spyro didn't know the way.

"Well I wonder what mom will have for us to eat." said Inferno, breaking the silence that had fallen on the three.

"Yeah I wonder." said Spyro clearly fearful of something.

"Whats wrong Spyro?" asked Cynder out of curiosity.

"Well its just what if she poisons my food I mean after all she kills powerful dragons and I do believe I qualify." said Spyro as he involuntarily shook from the fear.

"Well I doubt she'll do that to the one that left her a world to rule and the friend of her children." said Inferno happily.

"Yeah I guess you-" Spyro was cut short by Cynder saying "We're here." and opening the door marked DINNING ROOM once inside they saw that it was empty other than a table and a note. Inferno picked up the note, which was written in ancient draconic though Inferno knew what it said as he had learned ancient draconic before being corrupted, and read.

_I have gone out to get food, since no market would give me some and I prefer my prey to be alive, I am hunting it down. I hope you all like deer because that is all that is around here well mostly also do not worry as I will not poison Spyro's meal, he may be powerful but I know he is your friend so I will not try to kill him unless you two want me to though I doubt you would._

As Inferno finished reading the note his mother came in with four dear on her back and exclaimed "Oh good you found the note and it seems I am right on time so anyone hungry?" at this the three young dragons said in unison, though Spyro was slightly off, "Yea lets eat."

As they finished eating the three realized that none of them had eaten since before Spyro sealed them in that time crystal 3 years ago.

"so what should we do now?" asked Cynder.

"I was called by the Chronicler last night and we should head to a village though I don't know where it is." said Spyro deciding that he should not reveal who the new chronicler was yet.

"Is it separated into three section with the outer section being housing, the middle section being the marketplace, and the center as the court yard with a fountain in the middle?" said Inferno jokingly expecting the answer to be no.

"Yes but how did you know." said Spyro, shocking Inferno and Cynder.

"We saw it in a dream but he was just joking but if this village is real and the Chronicler told you to go there then we should go." said Cynder as she recovered from the shock of this revelation.

"Yeah all four of us should go but you three need to be ready as the Chronicler said that they would not take kindly to the three of you." said Spyro hoping that they would all be ok.

"Well then we will be ready and if this village is the one I am thinking of then I know where to go." said Obsidian, to this all four stood up and left to the village.

**4 hours later**

The group touched down and entered the village.

"Ember go back inside it is not safe outside right now." came the voice of a sacred mother to her child, Ember.

"But mom if the purple dragon that saved us all trusts them then we should to as I have faith in his judgement." came Ember's voice as she went in but tried to protest.

"Flame get back inside there is evil outside." came another mother to her child Flame, Flame then did just what Ember did and protested.

After a few minutes of walking and most of the children inside they went to the marketplace but it was quiet as none of the shop owners would even acknowledge their existence but as they passed the blacksmith Inferno and Cynder noted that it was the same one from their dream.

**Embers house**

_I don't think that the purple dragon would let them follow him if they where evil._ thought Ember to herself "I am going to sneak out." Ember said being careful to make sure her mom didn't hear her.

After packing what she knew she would need, as this was not the first time she snuck out, Ember jumped out her window into a small ally and started heading for Flames house to get her love to come with her.

**Flames house**

Flame was sitting in his room packed to leave, since he knew Ember would sneak out and come get him. After a few minutes there was a low knock on the side of his window so he grabbed his bag and went over to the window and jumped out, not even seeing Ember until he got out.

"I see you where expecting me." said Ember pointing her head twords the bag around Flame's neck.

"Well when are you not sneaking out and I knew that we would have the same thought about the purple dragon and his friends." said Flame as he and his love walked off but stayed hidden using their shadow powers.

**Court yard**

Spyro was getting annoyed at all the villagers in the Court Yard shouting thing like "hey it's the purple dragon, the one who saved us all, but what is he doing with those monsters?" or "What is the purple dragon doing with three of the most evil creatures to ever exist?"

the four dragons sat down near the fountain and where about to talk when an Earth blast from one of the dragons took off Inferno's head. The dragon watched in fear and awe as Inferno's head reappeared.

"ENOUGH all of you can't you all see that Inferno and Cynder are no longer evil!" Spyro snapped roaring in frustration as his scales started darkening.

"Calm down Spyro unless you want to become that monster again." whispered Cynder so the crowd would not hear her.

"And what about the destroyer of light she is still evil we know that." said another villager.

"While I may be evil my children, Inferno and Cynder, come before anything else." said Obsidian clearly not caring about her nickname.

After that the crowd left, as it was getting late, and went to their houses.

after a few minutes Cynder and Spyro sat down by the fountain and looked at each other.

"Um Inferno how about we go look through the marketplace for a little while." said Obsidian, realizing where this was going.

"Yeah lets leave these two alone for a while." said Inferno, also seeing where it was going, after that they left and Spyro broke the silence by saying "Cynder do you remember what you said to me as I rebuilt the world?" (It was a full moon out tonight.)

"Yes I do Spyro." said Cynder trying to hide her excitement, _does he love me two?_ thought Cynder to herself.

"Well I just want you to know that I-" said Spyro before getting cut off by Cynder seductively saying "Yes Spyro." to this Spyro said "That I love you to Cyn infact I love you with all my hear-" he was cut off by Cynder kissing him. They where so lost in the kiss that neither noticed Obsidian and Inferno returning.

"Well I don't think we need an explanation about what went on after all." said Inferno causing both Spyro and Cynder to recoil from each other.

Before anyone could say anything two dragons that clearly loved each other came out of the shadows, this caused Spyro, Cynder, Obsidian, and Inferno to take their respective fighting stances.

"If you hurt Cynder I will kill you where you stand." exclaimed Spyro, stepping in front of Cynder.

"Why would we hurt your friends and by the way my name is Ember and this is Flame." said Ember pointing to Flame as she said his name.

"Oh well why so kind when two ex evils and an evil are standing so close to you?" said Spyro.

"We trust your judgment unlike our parents also no need to introduce anyone but yourself." said Flame.

"Well I am Spyro and I guess you already know Inferno, Cynder, and Obsidian." said Spyro.

"Yes we do and how about you four stay here a little longer I am sure that the village will show some respect after all Spyro's exclamation was loud enough for the whole village to hear." said Ember as she and Flame left.

"Wait where should we sleep?" asked Spyro.

"There is a vacant house in the village that is where you all can sleep." said Ember as her and Flame left.

"Where is this house they didn't tell us that." said Spyro, annoyed at the lack of knowledge.

"we think we know follow us." said Inferno and Cynder as they started walking to the house from their dream, needless to say they where right.

After getting comfortable the four dragons went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter 4. I wonder why Ember and Flame can use the element of shadows, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. once more time to give credit to htffan951 for what he did or helped with are in the list bellow**

**1) The fountain scene (where Spyro confesses his love to Cynder)**

**2) the way the villagers act in the different parts of the village**

**3) Obsidian seeing where it was going during the fountain scene (I added Inferno also seeing it)**

**4) having the meeting with Ignitus in his dreams actually in the story (as I at first wanted it outside of the story)**


	5. Dark Training and Darkness

**A/N: Well here is chapter 5 and the answer to the question from chapter 4**

* * *

**In the village soon after the sun rose up**

Inferno and Cynder where awake and waiting for Flame and Ember as they had some thing to tell the two but would allow Spyro and their mother to know it as well.

"Hey guys where sorry that we are late got held up by our parents." exclaimed Ember as her and Flame rose out of the shadows Flame then said "Sorry if what just happened was strange but we will explain."

"You see me and Flame can control Poison, Shadows, and Fear." said Ember as they sat down and waited for a reply.

"Well that is almost as interesting as Inferno and Cynder's twin chain." exclaimed Spyro as he and Obsidian walked out of the house.

"So how come?" asked Inferno as he and Cynder looked confused.

"Well a few years ago me and Flame where wondering outside of the village, unknown to our parents of course, when we came across a strange crystal that we had never seen before as it was a dark menacing purple but still gave one the urge to absorb it so we went up to it and did just that we felt different and when we looked at each other we saw that our scales had darkened. We didn't know what was going on but decided to keep this a secret after a few days some of the local bullies came at us. We suddenly felt strange and let our instinct take over. We both unleashed fear blasts that petrified two of them then we coated our claws in poison and killed two more after that they ganged up on us so we jumped into the shadows and walked out of the crowed, after that we decided to figure out how to control these elements that we knew where from the crystal so after about a month we could do the attacks that we did to the bullies.

That is why we want you two to teach us more since other than the purple dragon you two are the only ones that can teach us." exclaimed Ember.

"Yeah also Inferno can you teach me a few fire moves?" asked Flame.

"Sure but first we need a safe and secret place to train you two. Any ideas?" said Inferno.

"None yet so lets just chat a little" said Flame

"Ok so how did your scales look before you absorbed the dark crystal" said Inferno, noting that Flame had blood red scales now and Ember had dark pink scale.

"Well I had a much brighter shade then I do now" said Ember, struggling to remember as it had been 3 years ago.

"I had bright red scales" said Flame, also struggling to remember

"Well there is the old tunnels but they are guarded on the outside." said Flame, clearly sad that they can't train.

"Well then we wont enter through any doors but we will go in." said Inferno while looking at Cynder, they both had the same idea.

"But how?" asked Flame.

"You see as me, Cyn, and mom all control darkness we can use darkness teleport so we will teleport yall in." exclaimed Inferno as he grabbed Flame, Cynder grabbed Ember, and Obsidian grabbed Spyro and they all teleported into the center of the cave.

"That was fun but now I guess we need to start our training." said Ember.

After a few minutes Ember and Flame had learned the stronger of their Elements power and where ready to use its fury but needed to have something living to do so.

"We need real targets not lifeless rocks to prepare for a furry." exclaimed Flame as he was annoyed.

"Well then try these." said Inferno as several dragons that were made of darkness appeared out of thin air. "Where did you get those?" asked Spyro a little fearful that Inferno could have done that at anytime. "Well I created them out of dark magic so I have had them all my life." exclaimed Inferno.

Ember immediately attacked with here elements quickly learning that these creatures where solid and could hurt as one delivered a deep gash on her right side but Ember simply used her healing element to heal herself.

Flame was doing a little better and they both eventually where ready to unleash their furies as more of the creatures spawned.

Flame was first to try all three of his furries not counting his fire. Flame rose in the air as acid like liquid surrounded him he built up the power and unleashed it destroying anything in its way including Inferno and his minions but Inferno just reappeared after being destroyed, next came fear as more creatures spawned and Flame unleashed it rising in the air as fear energy surrounded him and the thing that the creatures fear most was created from the energy and destroyed them all, lastly was shadow after getting a large number of creature near him Flame once more rose in the air becoming engulfed in his shadow as chains lashed out and pined the creatures to their shadow and the spot they stood on then a large wave of shadow flew through the air and killed all the creatures.

Ember was up next and started killing off the creature much faster than Flame soon she was ready to unleash the furry. First was fear she rose in the air and gathered the fear around her soon the fear become the thing she feared most and destroying all the creatures, next was poison she gathered it around her and unleashed it with more force than Flame destroying all in its way and missing Cynder by inches, lastly was Shadow she jumped in the air and gathered it around her when she unleashed it all the creatures were dragged into their shadows and soon suffocated.

"Well which one do you two like the most?" asked Inferno out of curiosity.

"Well I like fear the most." said Flame.

"I like shadow the most." said Ember.

"Well shall we teleport back to the village as I am sure your parents are looking for you two." said Inferno preferring the darkness of the cave instead of the light of day.

"Sure I guess" said Ember

They all teleported back to the village but were greeted by the village clearly wanting Inferno and his family dead.

Flame was suddenly thrown against a wall by Ember's mother who started advancing on him. Just as she was about to deliver a killing blow she dropped dead, Flame looked to the attacker and was surprised that it was Ember, smiling, with poison coated claws.

"You do realize that you just killed your own mother right?" asked Flame.

"Yea and it was fun-" she was cut off by a fear blast from flame and looked to see his dad was paralyzed and Flame was going twords him, after his blast the entire village turned twords Flame and Ember and screamed "They have been corrupted Cynder and her family have corrupted them."

Flame had reached his dad and used Shadowfire to kill him exclaiming "This is fun." after doing so. After that a wave of convexity came from Inferno, Spyro, and Cynder taking out half the village.

Suddenly Cynder was hurled into a wall, this angered Spyro and he started turning into dark Spyro but noticed and focused his anger at the crowd turning completely black and attacking the crowd Dark Spyro laughed evily but another villager jumped at him only to be slammed into the ground by Inferno, who was also in his dark form, and bit through the villager's neck.

After a few minutes Spyro went back to normal and he, Inferno, Cynder, Obsidian, Ember, and Flame all flew off and went back into Obsidian's cave.

**Obsidian's cave 4 hours later**

It was there that the reality of what Flame and Ember did hit them.

"I can't believe I killed her and enjoyed it." said Ember looking sadly down.

"I can't believe he's gone because of me and I thought it was fun." said Flame also sad.

"I'm a monster!" exclaimed both Ember and Flame.

"Please don't say that, you remind me of myself after I broke free of dad's control." pleaded Cynder trying to forget the painful memories.

"Do not worry it was that you still had to fight so the darkness within you two made you enjoy it." exclaimed Inferno trying to calm them down, which worked.

"Yeah I guess that's what happened." said Ember calming down.

"So anyone hungry" asked Obsidian as she walked in with six dear in tow.

"Sure am" said Flame as he and the rest of them ate.

After eating they all went to sleep, Inferno and Cynder dreaming of being liked, Spyro dreaming of the battle to come, Ember and Flame dreaming of the terror of killing their parents so willingly, and Obsidian dreaming of ruling the world.

**The dragon temple in warfang**

a lone dragon runs through the endless hallways he is bloody and dyeing but he was determined to warn the guardians of what just happened to his village, he comes up to a large door that opened revealing a large room with a pool in the center and three large dragons, the guardians, sitting around the pool.

The leader, Terrador, looks up in horror and rushes to the dragon.

"What happened to you young dragon?" asked the old earth dragon.

"Our village was attacked." said the dragon.

"By who?" asked Terrador.

"By Spyro, Inferno, Cynder, Obsidian, and two children that they corrupted." said the dragon clearly having trouble staying awake.

"But Spyro would never do that though seeing as you are in such bad shape we will send someone to spy on them." said Terrador still not believing what he just heard.

"ThanK you." said the dragon who then dropped dead happy that his mission was complete.

**A few minutes away from Obsidian's cave after the sun has come up**

A cheetah was following Obsidian to learn of her location and where the dragons he was spying on could be.

Obsidian knew she was being followed and led her pursuer to a large clearing, after she figured out that it was not her children or their friends she turned and fired a blast of darkness to show the cheetah that she knew he was there then with lightning fast reflexes she was behind him and had her tail blade through his chest.

* * *

**A/N: well all that can be said for this chapter is will the guardians start hunting Spyro and his friend.**

**Things htffan951 helped with or created**

**1) Ember's true element (Healing)**

**2) the general layout of the story**

**3) how the guardians find out about the attack**

**4) the training area**

**5) how Ember and Flame feel after realizing that they just killed their parents**

**4) who trains who**

**5) the location of the brief meeting with the guardians**

**6) the spy**


	6. The Resurrection

**A/N: Well here is chapter four this was much longer than my others**

* * *

**In a cave on the planet's core**

A lone dragon walked through the endless caves, he was looking for his master, finally after hours of searching the dragon, who looks like Inferno but with pure white eyes and scales so black that they suck in the light, looked down and saw a faint reflection of his master's face.

Dark Inferno then cut open his paw, remembering the first time he felt pain 11 years ago when Inferno recited the spell that created him and Light Inferno, and started drawing a Pentagon muttering "To Resurrect one banished by the ancestors one must sacrifice a relatives blood and the seal shall be broken" as he finished saying this and finished the pentagon it started to glow and then a dark figure rose from the pentagon and landed in front of the dark side of his son Inferno.

Malefor knew that it was Dark Inferno and not Inferno in his dark form simply from Dark Inferno saying "Master I have brought you back so what shall you have me do?"

"Hm well Dark Inferno I wish to see my mate Obsidian so bring me to her cave." said Malefor as he hadn't seen her in years.

"Yes my master and so you know it has only been 4 days since your imprisonment." said Dark Inferno still bowing to Malefor.

"Well you work fast but now we must go." said Malefor as he and Dark Inferno started leaving for Obsidian's cave.

**Obsidian's cave**

Inferno and Cynder where trying to calm down Ember and Flame, as they where still shocked that they killed their parents and enjoyed it, Spyro was walking around trying to figure out what to do, and Obsidian was coming down one of the halls of her cave with food on her back for her and the rest.

Obsidian walked into the dinning room and asked "Who's hungry?" to this they all ran up and began to eat. After a few minutes they where sitting down talking.

"Well we where being followed by a spy but I took care of him." said Obsidian to start a conversation.

"Well who would spy on us except the village sent him unless." said Inferno stopping as Cynder finished and the chain appeared on them again

"The guardians heard of what happened at the village and sent him out to spy on us." finished Cynder after continuing right when Inferno stopped.

"Then that would mean that they don't trust us which is bad in most cases." said Spyro, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Indeed and that means that they think we are corrupted." said Ember.

They continued for a few minutes until a deep voice that they all recognized said "Well I didn't expect to see all of you here."

They all jolted up as Inferno, Cynder, and Spyro took fighting stances while Ember and Flame bowed as a greeting and Obsidian just looked in shock that her mate was yet again alive.

"Well hello Malefor." said Ember and Flame calmly, as Spyro looked at them confused about why they greeted him like a friend though Inferno and Cynder knew why and said "Remember that the powers they got from dad's crystals saved their lives." and then turned back to Malefor.

"Hi dad." said Inferno and Cynder but kept their fighting stances as they where expecting an attack at any moment.

"Malefor!" said Spyro in a hate filled voice but then he calmed down and asked "How did you come back?" but before Malefor told him to Dark Inferno stepped out of the shadows and said "An ancient spell that requires the blood of someone related to them to draw a pentagon and say an ancient phrase."

"Well Dark Inferno why am I not surprized that you would bring Malefor back?" came a voice that was soothing and almost hypnotizing from a pure white scaled Inferno with pitch black eyes, as he remembered the first day he saw Dark Inferno when they were created by Inferno's dark magic.

Inferno, Cynder, and Obsidian had to cover their selves with their wings due to how bright Light Inferno's scales where.

"Well he is my master Light Inferno so I would of course bring him back." said Dark Inferno as he started advancing on Light Inferno, seeing where this was going Inferno opened two convexity portals under the two and watched as they dropped into convexity.

"Well Malefor are you going to try to destroy the world again and if so then I am going to kill you." exclaimed Obsidian to her mate.

Malefor said "actually I wish to rule alongside you my beautiful mate." and then recoiled at showing such weakness in front of his enemy.

"Well then anything else." asked Obsidian.

"Well yes I was hoping that our children and their friends would join us." Malefor then turned to the dragons in question as Light and Dark Inferno jumped out of a portal to convexity clearly wanting in on this choice since they came out side by side and did not attack each other.

"Well do you wish to join me." asked Malefor.

"Never." said Light Inferno.

"Of course my love." said Obsidian.

"No." said Spyro with anger in his voice.

"Always my master." said Dark Inferno again bowing.

"Sure." said Flame and Ember getting a look of pure hatred from Spyro as he exclaimed "Why would you join him?" "We will tell you in a little bit." said Flame as he and Ember walked over to Malefor and said "Don't expect us to call you master."

"I don't know" said Inferno as he activated the chain linking him to Cynder so she could finish the sentence.

"We will have to think about it." finished Cynder as Spyro looked in shock at them and simply asked "Why?"

"Well as we don't know any of your motives how about we all explain." said Malefor.

"I fight for good and light so I shall never join the darkness." said Light Inferno.

"You are my mate and now share my plans so I have no reason not to." said Obsidian in a tone that told everyone how much she loved Malefor.

"I am not like you I will not join." said Spyro loudly but calming down to keep his promise.

"You where always my master so I need no reason." said Dark Inferno.

"If it weren't for your dark crystals we would not have Poison, Shadow, and Fear and would be dead since those saved us from some murderous bullies." said Ember getting a nod from Flame, showing he agreed.

"If we join you then we become like you and don't want that but if we join the side of good then we have to kill you and mom and could never kill mom or you again." said Inferno and Cynder as their chain appeared out of sadness.

"Well my lair will be deep in the twilight forest about dead center so if you change your mind we will be waiting." said Malefor.

"Also feel free to use this cave as your home for now just don't destroy anything ok." said Obsidian.

"Ok mom we will try to keep the place clean or at least as clean as one can make a cave." said Inferno.

"Well me and Light Inferno need to go so good-bye." said Spyro as he and Light Inferno left the cave.

Cynder started crying after everyone left so Inferno asked "Whats wrong Cyn?" using her nickname to calm her down.

"It's just what if Spyro comes back and tries to kill us or brings the guardians to do so." said Cynder still sad that her love left.

"I doubt Spyro would do that he still loves you too but he may unintentionally do so if you know what I mean." said Inferno trying to cheer Cynder up.

"Yea if the guardians think that we are evil I would not be surprised if they followed them in fact I hope they do." said Cynder.

"Why would you hope that the guardians follow Spyro to us?" asked Inferno.

"Because then we can kill Volteer and I think they would actually thank us for that." said Cynder joking though she really hated Volteer.

**Somewhere not to far from Obsidian's cave**

Spyro and Light Inferno have set up camp and are both thinking.

_Malefor has returned so I need to go tell the guardian's, but I know that I can't fight Malefor alone, let alone Obsidian, Flame, and Ember by myself . I would need the help of Cynder and Inferno. But they are considering joining him. And what if they do join him, then that means I would have to fight and possibly kill the one I love. _thought Spyro as he realizes that this was how Inferno and Cynder felt about joining a side.

While Spyro was deep in his own thought Light Inferno was also deep in thought.

_I need to kill them as I was born for good but how would that affect me as I view Dark Inferno as a brother, Inferno as a father, Cynder as an aunt, Obsidian as a grandmother, and Malefor as a grandfather so how could I kill my family. _thought Light Inferno as he also realized that this was how Cynder and Inferno felt about choosing a side.

"Hey Light Inferno I don't know about you but now I understand why Cynder and Inferno couldnt choose a side." said Spyro.

"Yea I understand now as well so what should we do." asked Light Inferno.

"I think we should head back to Obsidian's cave and apologize." said Spyro.

"Yea we should." answered Light Inferno as he and Spyro walked off and back to the cave, little did they know that they where being followed.

**Obsidian's cave in Inferno and Cynder's room**

"So Inferno what should we do?" asked Cynder as her and Inferno sat at their table to talk.

"What do you mean Cyn?" asked Inferno.

"I mean should we join Spyro and have to kill our mother or should we join mom and have to kill Spyro?" said Cynder looking down at the thought of killing either.

"Well maybe we should join mom since almost the rest of the family is there." said Inferno.

"What do you mean almost the rest other than us there is no one else?" asked Cynder.

"I mean Light Inferno nd Dark Inferno consider me their father as I was the one to create them." said Inferno.

"Well I don't know because I don't want to kill mom, dad, or Spyro." said Cynder.

"I understand I was just suggesting though." said Inferno.

After their chat Inferno and Cynder decided to look around the cave as they didn't know much about anything outside of the living area.

A few minutes after they got back Spyro and Light Inferno came in.

"Hey guys have you two chosen yet?" said Spyro.

"No Spyro." said Cynder angry that they would think that.

"Oh sorry we didn't mean to offend you it's just that we understand why you two can't choose a side and are just as confused now." said Light Inferno but before anyone could answer Cynder was hit with an electricity blast from Volteer as the other guardians came out of hiding and Volteer pinned Cynder down.

"Well now you die." said Volteer but before he could execute his plan Dark Spyro slammed into him and killed him with a blast of convexity turning twords the other two guardians he exclaimed "Who's next?" to this the remaining two guardians ran out of the cave and Spyro turned back to normal.

"I think the darkness inside of me is getting stronger." said Spyro as he looked at the dead body of Volteer.

"Well I told you we could kill him." said Cynder sarcastically referring to there earlier conversation.

"Yes you did but Spyro is right the darkness is getting strong and I think I should teach you and him how to control it but not here we need an actual training area." said Inferno as he and Cynder knew just where to go and walked out of the cave followed by Spyro and Light Inferno.

**at the Dark Master's temple**

As Inferno and Cynder approached the doors to the temple two guards stepped out of the shadows and halted them. While Spyro and Light Inferno took their fighting stances, Cynder and Inferno just looked at them then the guards signaling to let all four pass to which the guards moved and the four went in.

"How did you two know it was safe?" asked Spyro.

"We know dad and he would have security but also a way to allow others in like us." said Inferno as they went into the temple.

The halls were decorated with dark and evil decor but they didn't care. As they walked up to a large door and it opened revealing Malefor and Obsidian talking to Ember and Flame, Light Inferno looked down "Why so sad Light Inferno?" asked Inferno to his Light side.

"It's just I don't see Dark Inferno anywhere." said Light Inferno.

"Well we will go in and see if he's here and then you can come in ok." said Inferno as he, Cynder, and Spyro walked into the room.

Light Inferno waited until they where at the center before walking in. As Light Inferno walked into the room where his family and their friends where he was tackled to the ground in a hug from Dark Inferno who exclaimed in a voice that sounded almost happy "You came you really came." after saying this Dark Inferno got off of Light Inferno and said calmly "After we got to this temple I realized that you where technically my brother and Inferno our father and so on so I was hoping that you would come." to this Light Inferno replied "I realized the same thing and as to why we came Spyro lost control of his dark side again and killed Volteer so Inferno brought us here to train Cynder and Spyro on controlling their dark forms."

"So you four aren't joining us." said Dark Inferno sadly.

"Yes we are as now the guardians truly believe we're evil and will be hunting us down." said Inferno putting a Smile on Dark Inferno's face. Light Inferno made note that this was the first time Dark Inferno had smiled kindly instead of evilly.

After his quick speech Malefor and everyone realized that they where there.

"My children have joined me but why did Spyro do so?" asked Malefor as he was happy his children had all joined his and his mate's cause but confused at why Spyro and Light Inferno did.

"Well I really didn't have a choice as all my friends and my love have joined you." said Spyro as he and Cynder sat next to each other.

"That and the guardians saw him kill Volteer and ran." said Inferno.

"As for why I joined I guess just to be with my family." said Light Inferno as he and Dark Inferno started chasing each other.

"Also dad Do you have a training area that I can use to help Spyro and Cynder control their dark forms?" asked Inferno.

"Sure we do Inferno it's over there." said Malefor as he pointed to a large door.

* * *

**A/N: It seems like Light and Dark Inferno are getting along.**

**List of thing that htffan951 created or helped with**

**1) How Malefor is resurrected**

**2) How Spyro, Inferno, Cynder, and Obsidian react to seeing Malefor again**

**3) Malefor's plan to rule the world**

**4) why Obsidian is shocked**

**5) Malefor wanting them to join and Obsidian doing so**

**6) Why Cynder and Inferno say they will think about it**

**7) Spyro leaving the cave**

**8) Spyro saving Cynder**

**9) Obsidian and the others giving ideas about why they where being spied on**

**10) Spyro's question of how Malefor was brought back**

**11) Malefor telling them the location of his lair**

**12) Spyro's realization at the camp**

**13) Malefor's reaction to Spyro joining**


	7. Shade and Light

**A/N: Well this is chapter 7 hope you like it**

* * *

**In Light and Dark Inferno's room**

Light and Dark Inferno where sitting on their beds talking.

"So Light Inferno I've been thinking and I think we need actual names, I think Shade sounds good for me. what do you want yours to be?" asked Shade.

"Well I think that Light would work, do you think so Shade?" asked Light.

"Yea that sounds good so we should go tell Inferno don't you think Light." said Shade.

"Sure thing Shade." said Light and to this they both got up and walk into the training area where they were shocked by what they saw. Cynder and Spyro were absorbing dark crystals that Inferno had raised, as he also controlled dark magic, and Inferno was saying "To control the darkness within one's self one must let it flow through willingly."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Spyro as he absorbed another dark crystal.

"He means that if we want to control our dark forms then we have to add to the corruption caused by them and our bodies will get use to it and then we can control it." said Cynder, shocking everyone that she could decrypt Inferno's message so easily.

After Cynder absorbed a few more dark crystals Inferno said "I think you are ready Cynder since you were born from the darkness and would have more control." to this Cynder stepped away from her dark crystals and stood in the middle of the training area, away from Spyro, and waited for instructions.

"You must focus on the darkness within and let it bind you but not control you." said Inferno cryptically though Light, Shade, and Cynder had lived with him for years and decoded it quickly. Cynder focused and let the darkness take hold but she forced it to give her control, soon her scales all turned black and started sucking in the light and when she opened her eyes they were a pure white. Cynder then said, in a dark echoing voice just like Shade had but different, "So how do I look?" joking but truly curious, as she had never seen her dark form, to this Spyro created a wall of ice to act like a mirror and Cynder examined herself. After walking around and getting a feel of the darkness that was in her Cynder forced the darkness to lose its hold and went back to normal.

"Ok Spyro I believe its your turn." said Inferno. To this Spyro walked to the middle and started channeling the darkness within him, as by now he had decoded Inferno's cryptic instructions. soon his scales darkened and turned black and his eyes turned pure white then he forced the darkness to give him control and said, in the voice of Dark Spyro"Well I look dark and evil" as he had looked into the icy mirror and liked his dark form since it reminded him of Cynder. After a few minutes Spyro forced the darkness to release him and went back to normal.

"Well Cynder is finished with her training but not you Spyro." said Inferno with a slightly evil grin. "What do you mean Inferno?" asked Spyro, a little scared. "I mean that as a purple dragon you can master all the elements so you need to train in Poison, Fear, and Shadow." said Inferno as some of his minions spawned for a slightly better challenge. "Wait but I never awoken those elements." said Spyro as he was dodging the minions. "Remember how Flame and Ember got those elements." said Inferno as he watched with amusement. Just as one of the minions attacked Spyro dove out-of-the-way and slashed at it with poison coated claws, as he had realised the second reason for him to absorb those dark crystals was to awaken Poison, Fear, and Shadow within himself.

After a few hours of training Spyro could do all the Poison, Shadow, and Fear moves that Cynder could. "By the way Inferno where did Dark and Light Inferno come from?" asked Spyro but before Inferno could answer Shade said "Actually we have chosen actual names." to this Inferno said "And what are they" Light then said "Well I am Light and he is Shade." pointing to Shade as he mentioned his name.

"Ok now that we know Shade and Light's names I can tell you." said Inferno as he started his story.

**Begin Flashback**

**11 years ago**

Inferno was looking through some dark magic spell books to practice reading ancient draconic when he said "These spells are boring to read." but then he came across a spell that read in ancient Draconic.

_separate the dark and light give them their own forms and keep them inside and outside my mind, Let them live as equals but know what they are, give them life and death, call them light and dark, and create them with my knowledge but make them curious._

The spell sound so good that Inferno, not knowing that he and his sister could use dark magic, recited it in ancient draconic.

There was a bright light then a large void of light as two dragons appeared out of nowhere. Inferno realized that he actually did the spell and thereby can control dark magic.

"So what should I call you two." asked Inferno, knowing that they knew their powers and how they got there.

"Well as I control Convexity, Darkness, and dark magic I think Dark Inferno sounds good for now." said Shade, known as Dark Inferno at the time.

"As I control Light, Convexity, and dark magic call me Light Inferno." said Light, known as Light Inferno at the time.

**End Flashback**

"Well that must have been intresting." said Spyro.

"well we should go tell mom, dad, Ember and Flame." said Inferno.

They all walked out and into the Center room "Well I see that their training was successful." said Obsidian looking at the dark forms of Spyro and Cynder as they turned back.

"Yea but we actually came to tell you that me and my brother have decided on actual names." said Shade.

"And what would that be also does Inferno approve of this." said Malefor.

"Yes I aprove." said Inferno.

"I am Shade." said Shade.

"And I am Light." said Light.

"Well that sounds good." said Obsidian.

**A few minute later in Shade and Light's room**

"I remember when we were younger we would fight each other but would also help each other." said Light as he remembered their past.

**Begin Flashback**

**11 years ago**

Shade and Light where walking around outside, as they where not important to Malefor so he didn't care.

"Well well well if it isn't two little hatch-lings take em down boys." said a Robber as his goons attacked expecting the hatch lings to flee, but they didn't. "Light Inferno you take the ones to the left and I will take the ones on the right we'll meet in the middle ok." said Shade. "What why should you take the ones on the right?" asked Light. "It doesn't matter right now ok we have to fight not argue." said Shade as he jumped and attacked the ones on the right. Light jumped and killed off two on the left but got pinned down by another that wanted to slit his throat. "Do it I won't feel it and it will heal." said Light, He and Shade had already learned that their life force was linked to Inferno not themselves, to annoy the thug but before he could do so Shade hit him and used his Convexity to kill him. "Are you crazy even though we can't die you would still feel the pain." said Shade, He had learned the hard way that they still felt pain, a little worried about Light. "Since when did you care?" asked Light. "Since we got into this fight." said Shade as another thug pinned him down while the others attacked Light. Light waited until they where close enough to be avoided like the obstacle courses that he and Shade would go through then bent the light around him becoming invisible and dove and weaved his way out of the group. "Now you die little one." said the thug but before he could do anything Light slammed into him and slit his throat with his tail blade exclaiming "No one but me and me alone is aloud to hurt Dark Inferno." to this Shade said "Since when did you care?" mocking Lights earlier statement.

**End Flashback**

"Yea those thugs where idiots to try to take us then again we also have had our disagreements." said Shade as he remembered the first time he tried to kill something.

**Begin Flashback**

**11 years ago**

Shade was walking around when he came across an ape, he had never seen one before but knew what they were called since he had all of Inferno's memories until he was created.

_I wonder what it feels like to kill one as Inferno says he sometimes does._ thought Shade as he prepared to attack the unsuspecting creature.

As the ape got in range Shade jumped at it, catching it off guard and knocking it down.

"This is going to be fun." said Shade but before he could kill the ape Light knocked him off and said "What are you doing Inferno told us not to attack unless attacked." "Well Inferno also said that practice makes perfect and he kills them for fun sometimes remember." said Shade.

**End Flashback**

"Yea but you got me back remember." said Light as he remembered when he tried to kill something for the first time.

**Begin Flashback**

**11 years ago**

a week had past since Shade had tried to kill the ape, and Light was walking through the tunnels when he saw a strange creature and dove out of sight. _I wonder how it feels to kill this thing as Inferno never met one before we were created and has not said anything about seeing something like this._ thought Light as he jumped onto the creature and sunk his claws into its back having fun as the creature thrashed about trying to unlatch Light.

Shade had heard a noise, as he was also exploring, and ran to it to find Light on a strange creature and about to kill it. _Now is my chance for revenge. _thought Shade as he jumped and knocked Light to the ground saying "Revenge." as he hit the ground and Light said "Why did you stop me?"

**End Flashback**

"Yea we have had a lot of fun together haven't we Light." said Shade.

"That we have Shade, of course our curious nature got us into a lot of trouble though." exclaimed Light.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 7. It looks like Light and Dark Inferno have chosen actual names. just a little insight into Shade and Light's life.**

**What htffan951 created or helped with**

**1) Dark Inferno's name (Shade)**

**2) Light Inferno's name (Light)**

**3) their curious nature**

**4) What Shade first tries to kill**

**5) Spyro asking where Shade and Light came from**

**6) the robber idea (I changed it a little)**

**7) the first half of the corruption training**

**8) some of why Shade and Light choose actual names**


	8. Calm before the storm

**A/N: Well here is chapter 8**

* * *

**Under a tree close to The Dark Master's Temple**

Flame and Ember were just laying under a tree while Flame had draped a wing over Ember.

"Hey Flame do you remember the day we fell in love with each other?" asked Ember.

"Yea I remember when we hid in that cave after wondering off from the rest of the group." said Flame, stopping so Ember could continue.

"We always wondered off from the groups because we didn't care about being the same." said Ember she then said "And I remember running from the group since we had heard that Cynder usually attacks groups instead of individual dragons so we ran from the group as soon as possible."

"Then we ran into that cave which for some reason she didn't check." said Flame.

"After we got into the cave and adjusted to the lack of light we saw each other though I still wonder how we never met in the village." said Ember.

"The second our eyes met I was in love." said Flame.

"Yea me to and then after telling each other that we kissed and have been together ever since." said Ember as she and Flame kissed.

**On a balcony of the Dark Master's Temple**

Obsidian and Malefor where sitting down just talking.

"So my love what should we do first after we rule this world?" asked Malefor to his mate.

"Well I say we should kill the other two guardians unless they fall before our rule." said Obsidian.

"Then how many do you think will bow down to us when we start our quest to control the world?" asked Malefor.

"Well that depends on how we show up." said Obsidian.

"What do you mean Obsidian?" asked Malefor.

"Well if only one of us shows then they will fight, if we both show up then they may deny us but still wouldn't fight back, and if every one of us at this temple show up then they will most likely bow since Spyro is on our side." answered Obsidian.

"Well then where should we start?" asked Malefor.

"We should start in a few days and should start with small villages then work our way up to Warfang." said Obsidian.

"You seem to have this planned out." said Malefor playfully since he knew she had.

"Yes I have." said Obsidian and before Malefor could respond she pulled him into a deep kiss.

**In the Temple's garden**

Spyro and cynder are just running around, having fun, since they didn't get to have much fun during the war.

They stopped playing when it started to become night. Before they headed inside they decided to watch the sun set.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Cynder, she had only seen the sun set while she was at the temple and during her corruption.

"Not as beautiful as you my love." said Spyro.

"Well I think that when mom and dad succeed there will be peace what about you." said Cynder.

"You know that there will be rebellions and resistance but yea I hope." said Spyro as he prepared to tell Cynder something.

"Yea lets hope." said Cynder.

"Cynder do you know the other reason I chose to join you other than what I said?" asked Spyro.

"No what was it?" asked Cynder as she got confused.

"The other reason I did was because I love killing almost as much as I love you." said Spyro as he hoped Cynder wouldn't freak out.

"What do you mean?" asked Cynder.

"I love to feel the blood of my victims on my scales, I love to see their life force drain, I love to kill them." said Spyro as he looked down thinking that Cynder was going to leave him.

"Well that makes three of us if you only count you, me, and Inferno." said Cynder, shocking Spyro but then he remembered that their mother was literally a born killer so it made sence that her children would be the same way.

As the sun set they looked into each other's eyes and just as the last bit of sunlight disappeared over the horizon they shared a passionate kiss. Later that night Cynder came into her and Inferno's room.

"Hey Inferno I am going to sleep with Spyro tonight ok." said Cynder.

"Ok Cyn. I don't mind." said Inferno, to that Cynder left and went to sleep in Spyro's room, but neither her nor Inferno slept good that night as it was the first time they slept separately, even when they were corrupted they slept together.

**In Shade and Light's room**

Shade and Light where sitting down chatting.

"Well this is a big temple in fact I think that if you couldn't teleport then we would have been lost." said Light remembering that they had been curious about the rest of the temple and walked around it but stayed close to each other.

"Yea but my favorite part was the advanced training area as it was such an adventure." said Shade as he remembered the spinning maces, the dart shooters, the fire walls, and the spiked floors.

"Yea that was fun to go through." said Light.

"That reminded me of when those robbers attacked us as you showed that you can be evil but are kind-hearted mostly." said Shade as he remembered how Light treated him compared to the robbers that tried to kill him.

"You showed that you can be kind but are evil at heart as well you know." said Light as he remembered the grin from Shade that day as he tore through thug after thug but also showed that he was worried about Light's safety.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 8 hope you enjoyed the peace of such an evil place. Spyro loves killing that is a surprise.**

**Things that htffan951 created or helped with in order of our pms**

**1) Flame and Ember's scene **

**2) obsidian and malefor's scene**

**3) what Spyro and Cynder talk about**

**4) Light and Shade's scene (The location that is)**

**5) spyro and cynder's scene**

**6) how Ember and Flame first met**

**7) the chapter's name**


	9. The Beginning and End of War

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet**

* * *

**At Ember and Flame's village**

It had been peaceful all day as the villagers rebuilt but suddenly a group of nine dragons was spotted coming twords the village, as they drew near one of the villagers recognized six of them and screamed "The evil dragons they have returned everyone prepare yourself." to this the entire village was thrown into a frenzy as they realized that Malefor was even with the group.

Minutes after they arrived there was nothing but death in the village as Malefor and his group tore through it.

"Flame and Ember you look through the houses and kill anyone that stands in your way, Me and Obsidian will be attacking the marketplace, Light and Shade you two attack the court-yard, Inferno you take Spyro and Cynder to the underground tunnels and kill all that are there." said Malefor as he executed his and obsidian's part.

**With Flame and Ember**

Flame and Ember knew just what house to end with and so after they took out the others they went to a large house in between two smaller houses and entered, upon entering Flame was attacked by a large earth dragon that had brown scales with green underbelly and wing membranes, two white bull like horns, and a tail tip that was shaped like a boulder Ember quickly killed him with a scorpion strike and helped Flame up as a small dragoness that they knew and a large one that looked like an adult version of the small one but without all the scrapes and cuts and lighter scales that look almost white came into the room.

The small dragoness had light blue scales with dark blue underbelly and wing membranes, two horns that came out of the side of her head then curved at a 90 degree angle down, and had a tail blade that was shaped like an icicle but very sharp at the end.

The mother quickly grabbed her daughter and pushed her twords Ember and Flame while exclaiming "Take Snow she has no friends so no one will care if she died but just let me leave in peace." to this Ember and Flame looked at each other since they knew Snow and then turned twords Neuge and said "You are lieing Snow has friends." "No she doesn't she would tell me if she ever made friends." said Neuge "Actually mom that's where your wrong." said Snow very shyly and scared since her mom would abuse and beat her just for fun and she just gave her a reason to do so "What who are these friends I will kill them as you don't deserve to have frein-" She suddenly dropped dead and Snow looked fearfully twords Ember who had poison on her claws, she already knew that Ember and Flame had those powers as they had told her then showed her.

"Finally that dragon is silent." said Ember but, she then noticed the fearful look on Snows face and said "Join us and we will protect you, you will be cared for on our side." to this Snow said calmly, though if it was anyone else she would be very shy and frightened "Ok I will join you but I will not kill unless you are harmed or I may be harmed ok." after speaking she sat down and waited for a reply "Ok." said Flame and the three left the house and waited for everyone to finish their part of the mission.

**With Light and Shade**

"I bet I will kill more dragon than you Light." said Shade, to this Light said "Is that a challenge because if so I except." upon hearing this Shade said "Then let it begin." as they had reached the court-yard and landed, killing a dragon on his way.

they started killing and keeping score shouting how many they had killed every now and then but both were honest as, tho they normally would lie and joke, when it came to bets the where truthful.

after a few minutes Light shouted "thirty how many have you got Shade?" to this Shade replied "twenty." they then continued killing, at one point Light got creative, as for the time he was ahead, and carved the elemental symbol for light onto his current victim the bloody symbol didn't drip do to the angel but still looked good so Light carefully set the dead body down, making a note to show Shade later on, then continued attacking.

After a few more minutes Shade shouted "sixty how many for you Light?" to this Light replied with "fifty so I guess now your ahead." seeing this Shade decided to carve the elemental symbol for Darkness into his victim so he did, not knowing Light had done the same but with his own symbol, and noted to show Light later.

After about twenty minutes they had finished and went to find each other.

"Shade come here I have something to show you." said Light.

"I also have something to show you but lets see yours first." said Shade.

they then went over to the carcase of the dragon Light had put his Symbol on and Shade said "Well I see you got board." to this Light said "So what did you want to show me?" and Shade just said "Follow me." after a while they came across the body Shade had carved the Darkness symbol on and Light said "I see I wasn't the only one that got creative but the results from our bet are still in question so how many did you kill?" Shade simply said "one-hundred and you." "Same." said Light, annoyed that it was a tie and then they flew off and found Ember and Flame but noticed the dragoness with them and asked "Who's your friend there?" as they pointed to the dragoness.

"This is Snow and she is very shy so please be calm around her." said Ember and then Light and Shade decided to just sit with her as they both thought _Inferno may like her_ since they knew what he liked.

**With Obsidian and Malefor**

They had gotten to their location as Light and Shade made there bet and now where killing several dragons.

"This reminds me of the first village I destroyed don't you agree honey." said Obsidian as she cut through another dragon.

"Yea it does doesn't it." said Malefor as he used convexity to kill several dragons that had souronded him.

"The first village I destroyed was not even 5 minutes from the temple I had walked in acting friendly so that they didn't know then I killed off half the village and destroyed the other half." said Obsidian.

"The first village I destroyed was only 7 minute away from the temple I used the fact that I was a new and powerful dragon to enter with ease then I used my furies for Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth to kill a quarter of the village per fury." said Malefor as he fired another convexity beam to kill some advancing enemies.

After 10 more minutes they were finished and flew off to find Ember and Flame but when they got there a small ice dragon ran behind Ember and Malefor asked "Who is that dragon?" to this Ember said "That is mine and Flame's friend Snow and she is shy so don't yell like that." to this Malefor almost attacked but was halted as Obsidian's tail blade went through a small layer of skin as a warning to be nice or die right there.

**With Inferno, Cynder, and Spyro**

Inferno, Cynder, and Spyro had looked everywhere for some villagers but couldn't find any.

"I guess they didn't come down here." said Spyro as he was a little freaked out from the extreme lack of light but his hopes were dashed as Inferno got slammed to the ground and a sharp fire shaped tail blade was put against his throat.

"Ha at long last I can have my revenge for what you did to my friend when you attacked this village." said the strange fire dragon as he cut Inferno's throat only to have it heal and be slammed to the ground by Cynder in anger.

"How dare you even consider attacking my brother." said Cynder but the fire dragon's tail blade managed to cut her and she stumbled back holding her front right shoulder and Inferno started doing the same even though he didn't get cut, they had already learned the hard way that Inferno feels Cynder's pain when she gets hurt.

Spyro went into his dark form and attacked the dragon but right before he delivered the killing blow he had an idea and put his talon on the fire dragons throat then exclaimed "tell me where the others are and I will spare your life but if you don't then I will kill you." to this the dragon, valuing his life, said "their at the back of the third cave on th right going that way." pointing to the left of where they had come from.

"Inferno go check it out and tell me if he lieing or not." said Spyro as he pushed his talon a little deeper into the dragon's neck.

Inferno just nodded and jumped into the shadows heading in that direction once he got to the back of the cave that the dragon said to go he saw about thirty dragons and left to tell Spyro, when he got back he looked at Spyro and said "He is telling the truth." "I said I was." said the dragon then Spyro said "Thank you for your help." and pushed his talon straight through the dragon's throat, killing him instantly "Lets go." said Cynder as she was feeling a little blood-lust.

They all went to the cave and Spyro sealed it with earth. They ran down to the end and attacked the villagers but after killing a dragoness Inferno and Cynder saw a hatch-ling that had cuts all over his body, they then looked at the dragoness they just killed and saw that there was fresh blood on her claws and fresh blood coming from a wound on the hatch-ling. They both had a quick flash back of when Gaul and his men would harm them and so Cynder looked at the hatch-ling and said, in a simaler motherly voice to her mother when she revealed herself 3 years ago, "It's all right little one we're not going to hurt you just stay here." and she walked off and killed off seven more dragons which added up to ten on her part, after killing her tenth dragon Cynder walked back to the hatch-ling as its mother woke and said "his name is Icicle please take care of him." "I will." said Cynder then the mother died.

After they had all killed ten dragons Inferno, Cynder, Spyro, and Icicle all left the tunnels and found Ember and the rest of them.

**In front of Snow's house**

"What took you so long?" said Ember jokingly.

"We had some trouble finding the dragons and who is the ice dragoness over there." asked Inferno.

"That is Snow, she is shy, and who is the little ice dragon." said Ember as she noticed Cynder was holding a hatch-ling in her mouth like a mother would.

_Snow is cute_ thought Inferno to himself.

"This is Icicle, his mother had cut and bruised him but told me to take care of him before she died." responded Cynder, they then went back to The Dark Master's Temple and had one of the guards watch and take care of Icicle while the others went to the next village.

Nothing interesting happened at the next village and all were killed so they left for the third village after killing all of the second one while sticking together.

As they approached the third village which had armed its self for combat Light and Shade had an idea. "Let us take this one ok Malefor." said Shade "Sure but watch yourself." said Malefor, to this they flew to the village as everyone else stayed back, once at the village Light and Shade quickly ran to the center and started preparing for what they where going to do. "Ready Light." said Shade. "Always." said Light and then the two of them fired strong beams of their main element, darkness for Shade and light for Light, when the beams meat each other there was a huge explosion as the entire village was wiped out in a brilliant flash of black and white and Light and Shade flew out of it and back to Malefor. "Well that was interesting." said Malefor as the entire group just nodded in agreement and they flew off to the next village.

The next two villages had seen the explosion and bowed down as Malefor and his group approached so they left for Warfang and the largest battle to come.

**In Warfang**

As Malefor, his group, and all the trained dragons from the last two villages approached Warfang Malefor said "Spyro, Inferno, Cynder, Light, and Shade you five go find the guardians and kill all in your way. Me, Obsidian, and the army will go after everyone in warfang. Ember, Flame, and Snow you three go after the houses." to this they all went their separate ways.

**with Spyro, Inferno, Cynder, Light, and Shade**

"we're approaching the temple come on." said Spyro but as he ran past a building it was destroyed by a cannon so Spyro said "Shade and Light you two go after those cannons as they will hinder our progress greatly." to this Shade and Light nodded and ran off to take the cannons while Spyro, Inferno, and Cynder ran into the temple, once inside they were attacked by several highly trained guards "Spyro go find the guardians we'll hold the guards off." said Inferno and Cynder in unison as they attacked the guards with more strength than most would have thought possible "Ok but Inferno make sure Cynder doesn't get killed" said Spyro and Inferno replied "Now why would I let her die? Of course I will protect her now go."

**With Ember, Flame, and Snow**

they where just going into a house when a large fire dragoness attacked them so they started attacking the dragoness. They started to unintentionally corner the dragonesses hatch-ling while they fought her mother, after a while they killed her mother and got a scream of terror from the hatch-ling so they turned around and found the hatch-ling they then started advancing on her but just as they got within attack range Snow said "We can't just kill a poor defenseless hatch-ling." as she remembered when her mother advanced on her like that, to this Ember said, as she realized what she was about to do "Yea your right but, since she is still young lets take her back and train her at The Dark Master's Temple." after seeing it was a girl, they picked the hatch-ling up carefully and took her out of the city but made sure that Malefor and Obsidian agreed, which they did, and that they weren't being followed, which the weren't.

**With Malefor and Obsidian**

They had killed over one hundred dragons but then they noticed that there was a young dragon hiding in an alleyway in fear so they approached it, once they got to the young dragon Obsidian said "Are you lost little one." to this the young dragon said "Yea I can't find my mom." coming to the conclusion that the young dragon didn't know who they where Malefor said "Then climb on Obsidians back we'll help you find your parents." to this the young dragon climbed on Obsidian's back and they walked off still killing dragons as they walked around. After a few minutes of walking and killing Obsidian and Malefor saw a scared mother calling out "Volt where are you Volt?" upon hearing this the young dragon said "Thats mom." so Obsidian walked up to her and said kindly "I believe that this is the dragon you are looking for." when the mother heard this she looked up and said fearfully "Please oh destroyer of light don't hurt him." Obsidian laughed slightly at this and said "Don't worry I'm a mother to so I would never hurt a child." then, as Volt got off of her, Obsidian sliced the mothers throat and Volt screamed "Mom!" and attacked Obsidian, needless to say he didn't last very long.

**With Shade and Light**

"Light you take care of anyone that gets in my way and I'll take care of the cannons agreed." yelled Shade so Light would hear him over the roar of the city.

"Got it Shade." said Light as he ran ahead of Shade and killed all the dragons that got in his way.

after a while Shade made it to the first of eight cannons and destroyed it with a strong blast of dark convexity. "One down seven to go." said Shade but then a large dragon that light somehow missed tackled him to the ground and stabbed his tail blade through Shades heart, Shade screamed in agony as the blade went through his heart, Light heard his brother's scream and went around the wall at the speed of light then, as he approached his target, he jumped into the air and started to spin drilling right through the dragon and ripping its tail blade out of Shade's heart allowing him to heal. "Well that was fun." said Light. "Yea for you as you're not the one that had a tail blade stabbed through your heart." said Shade then they continued on to the next cannon and the next until they finished.

**With Cynder and Inferno**

They had fought through wave after wave of guards.

"This is getting old." said Cynder as she finished off the last of the guards from wave fifteen.

"Yea watch the next wave will come in three...two...one." said Inferno and right on cue the next group came in so they had to fight them.

"Ok this is just getting repetitive." said Cynder as she, again, killed the last of the wave but this time no more guards came.

"We finally finished yay." said Inferno excitedly and they left to find Spyro.

**With Spyro and the guardians**

Terrador and Cyril where running down the hall, as they needed to get to the battle, when they heard Spyro say "I always loved to kill things."

Spyro had just finished off a guard that had tried to kill him when a yellow blur shot at him and hugged his horn saying "Buddy your back I am so happy to see you." "Well Sparx you shouldn't be." said Spyro as he felt the blood-lust take affect "What do you mean?" asked Sparx as he became frightened from Spyro's expression "This is what I mean." said Spyro as he quickly ate sparx exclaiming "I never did like that pest." as he finished.

"Why am I not surprised Spyro." said Cyril as he and Terrador walked in.

"Spyro, but, why?" asked Terador.

"Because they made me the way I am. You made me a tool for war. Ever since I found out that I was a dragon you used me to create death." said Spyro angrily.

Then Spyro suddenly vanished and reappear behind the guardians but now he was Dark Spyro and attacked them, they swung around only to have Cyril drop dead and Terador have several cuts and gashes on himself.

"What did you do to Cyril?" asked Terador in fear of the answer.

"I only poisoned him and let me say that it was fun and now you die." said Spyro as he unleashed an Earth fury.

"Well I am tougher than that so not today." screamed Terador as he unleashed his own fury, when the smoke cleared there was no sign of Spyro and Terador felt a little heavier then he suddenly felt like one thousand spikes went through his chest and dropped dead as blood pooled around him. A few seconds later it was revealed that one thousand spikes did go through his chest.

Spyro walked out victorious and found Inferno and Cynder but their eyes had changed to a blood-red and Spyro realized that they had become very blood-lust, as if being completely covered in blood didn't say that much, so he let his own blood-lust take over and joined in their killing spree.

**Later at The Dark Master's Temple**

Snow was thinking about how the day had gone, Inferno and Cynder where somewhere in their dreams, Malefor and Obsidian where in their room having fun, Ember and Flame where just thinking of what is to come in the future, and Spyro was asleep.

"Literally half of Warfang is gone and in only a few hours, I definitely chose the right side." said Snow as she looked out side and watched the sun set.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9. they have succeeded. **

**Things that htffan951 created or helped with in order of our PMs**

**1) How many villages join and how many fight**

**2) how much of Warfang is destroyed**

**3) Ember and Flame's village fighting**

**4) The order of the villages**

**5) Icicle (though I added most and he just gave the name and element)**

**6) Snow and her bio and parents (But I made a slight change to her personality)**

**7) how Ember and Flame meet up with Snow**

**8) the attack groups for Ember, Flame, and Snow's village**

**9) The conversations and some of the locations for the groups**

**10) The battle of all the villages**

**11) A good portion of the Warfang battle and what Spyro says when asked why he joined Malefor**


	10. After the War

**A/N: Well here is chapter 10 and the final chapter to this story**

* * *

**At The Dark Master's Temple**

Obsidian and Malefor where in their room talking about what to do next, Flame and Ember where watching Ignacia and Icicle play in the training room, Spyro and Cynder where on Cynder and Inferno's balcony as they talked about what they would do now that the war is truly over, Inferno and Snow where on Snow's balcony just talking, and Light and Shade where just looking out the window.

**With Obsidian and Malefor**

"Well I finally succeeded in my ultimate goal and the best part is that you were with me my love." said Obsidian as she looked at her mate a few feet away.

"Yea and I am glad that now everyone bows down to us, and the kids." said Malefor as he also looked at his mate.

"Now Malefor we both know that there are resistances that will rebel against us." said Obsidian as she thought of the battles to come.

"Yes Obsidian but if we took out Warfang with such a small army then we can handle a little resistance." said Malefor.

"Yea maybe." said Obsidian with slight sarcasm but, before Malefor could speak against her, Obsidian pulled him into a deep kiss.

**With Flame, Ember, Icicle, and Ignacia**

Flame and Ember had decided to call the little hatch-ling, that they and Snow had brought back, Ignacia as they liked the sound of it.

Ember was carefully watching the two hatch-lings, Ignacia and Icicle, play happily as Flame just looked at them "Aren't they cute?" asked Ember aloud. "Not as cute as you my love." said Flame but, before Ember could reply Ignacia and Icicle tackled them playfully. "We better keep an eye on these two you agree Flame." Ember said as she carefully took Icicle off of her. "Yea definitely." said Flame as he did the same but with Ignacia.

**With Spyro and Cynder**

Spyro and Cynder where on the balcony of Inferno and Cynder's room just talking about the future.

"Well I am glad that we succeeded but now I am going to be board." said Spyro a little sadly.

"What do you mean Spyro?" asked Cynder as she was deep in thought.

"I mean that now there is no one to kill so I lost what I found fun." said Spyro.

"I understand but you have it better than me." said Cynder as she realized something.

"Ok, now what do you mean Cynder?" said Spyro.

"I mean that until you found out that you where a dragon you had been able to have fun while me and Inferno where tought from the day we hatched to kill and destroy we only had fun when we where hunting down random apes from being bored." said Cynder then she added "And, like mom, we where indeed born to kill Inferno proved that by killing an ape one hour after we hatched."

"Sorry to hear that but we will manage." said Spyro then he and Cynder kissed.

**With Inferno and Snow**

"So Snow I was wondering why are you so shy?" asked Inferno.

"Why do you ask?" Snow replied with a question of her own.

" it's just that I grew up around murders and was surrounded by warriors, So to see a very shy dragoness who would rather not fight, but is still willing to fight, is something new to me." said Inferno.

"Ok I guess I can tell you so here it goes."said Snow as she took a deep breath and prepared to say it, after a moment she continued "I have always had a hard life, From the day I was born I was abused, when I would cry my parents would lock me in a small box so that they couldn't hear me, When I got older my life didn't get any better, I would be thrown out of my home constantly and I mean literally thrown out, On top of that when I went to school I would be bullied by other dragons my age just because I was shy, Then when Cynder invaded the town when she was corrupted my parents left me to die in my home, I was luck to even survive as Cynder came into the home but the good in her prevented her from killing me though the evil kept her from saving me, I then started to have thoughts of suicide but that is when I met Flame and Ember, It's ironic really, Just as I was about to end my life they came and saved me." said Snow then she asked "So how was your past Inferno?"

"Well I guess I can tell you but I really don't like to talk about it so here it goes." said Inferno as he prepared to tell Snow of his past, hoping that she forgives him for it, after a moment he said "My life was almost as bad, first the apes would try to torment me but found I didn't feel pain, after a while they found out that I only felt Cynder's pain so they would strap me down and force me to watch as they would cut and beat Cynder making me feel how she felt, me and Cynder started learning ancient draconic as dad preferred to speak in it, I decided to look into dark magic spells as they where all written in ancient draconic so I could practice, after a few weeks I found a book on some dark magic spells and read each spell but I stopped on one that when translated to the current form of draconic sounded interesting so I recited it in ancient draconic and quickly leaned that me and Cynder could use dark magic, this is how Shade and Light were born, I was tortured daily with my only friends being Cynder and the two dragon I created with that spell, at five me and Cynder where corrupted, I broke free of the corruption a week after it happened but in that week I had destroyed ten villages a day adding up to seventy villages, after a few years of gaining trust I shattered it by helping Cynder complete her mission to destroy a small city as I didn't what her hurt, then I found Spyro and I am sure you know the rest." said Inferno as a single tear fell from the memories.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that it must have been terrible." said Snow as she tried to keep from envisioning the torment of Inferno's life, little did she know that Inferno was trying not to envision her life as well.

_Ok now its official I love Snow but does she feel the same? _thought Inferno as he and Snow just looked into the sky.

**With Shade and Light**

Shade and Light where looking out their window when Shade saw something.

"Light look." said Shade, pointing out the window.

"Wow let's go get every one." said Light as he saw what Shade saw and ran out the door to do so, followed closely by Shade.

Shade and Light ran into Obsidian and Malefor's room and said "Obsidian, Malefor come we need to get the others." to this Malefor and Obsidian walked out, as they had seen what Shade and Light had seen and knew that they would be curious do to the spell that created them.

Shade and company ran into the training room and Malefor said "Ember, Flame you got to see this and bring Ignacia and Icicle." to that Ember and Flame picked up Ignacia and Icicle and followed Malefor to get the others.

Malefor and everyone that they had picked up ran into Inferno and Cynder's room and said, noticing that it was Cynder and Spyro that where there, "Spyro and Cynder you two need to come and see this" to that Cynder and Spyro ran out the room to go get Inferno and Snow.

Cynder ran into Snow's room and said "Snow and Inferno Malefor wants to show us something so come on." upon hearing this they ran out and joined Malefor outside.

"Look what is that." said Shade, pointing to a cluster of meteors that were going across the sky.

"That Shade is a meteor shower and isn't it beautiful?" said Obsidian.

"Yea." replied everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter give me your feedback on this please. It looks like Inferno has fallen in love but does Snow feel the same**

**Things that htffan951 helped with or created**

**1) the groups**

**2) how Snow described her past**

**3) what Malefor and Obsidian talk about**

**4) what Spyro and Cynder talk about (I did what Ember and Flame talk about)**

**5) What Inferno said after Snow asked why he wanted to know her past**

**6) the parts of the temple that they talk in (I did Inferno and Snow's part)**


End file.
